Geth Destroyer
Geth Destroyers are one of the larger and more dangerous forms of geth infantry, frequently encountered wherever there is a notable concentration of geth. They are more durable and deadly than most geth infantry, and should be handled with caution. Mass Effect The Geth Destroyer is a fearsome enemy, standing eleven feet tall. Their armor is dark grey with a yellow stripe down the middle of the chest, and they have a bright blue 'flashlight' eye. The Destroyer carries a Geth Pulse Shotgun, and possesses strong health and shielding. Tactics *Geth Destroyers possess four to six bars of shielding depending on location and difficulty. As is the case with all Mass Effect enemies, it will regenerate over time. As with most synthetics, their health cannot do the same. They will try to flank you whenever possible but don't use cover as often as other geth troops. *When attacking, the Destroyer will slowly advance as it fires, occasionally launch a highly damaging Carnage, then charge and close in for a powerful melee attack. Keep it at a distance with Sledgehammer Rounds or Throw. When the Destroyer charges, Lift will send it flying overhead and disable it for a few seconds when it lands; it can also launch it over an edge for an instant-kill. Because they are synthetic, Neural Shock is useless against them and is unable to stop their charging. *Because they don't have any secondary weapons, Sabotage will prevent them from firing until their shotguns cool off. Keep in mind that they can still charge you if you're too close. Overload is also a useful tech ability, quickly stripping them of their shields. *Geth Destroyers can be turned over to your side with Advanced or Master AI Hacking. Their resilience and firepower make them good allies but be mindful that if there no enemies in its line of sight, it will continue to attack you. Mass Effect 2 In Mass Effect 2, Destroyers are rarely encountered, but are even more dangerous at close range as they are armed with flamethrowers. Like Geth Troopers, the appearance of Destroyers has changed since the previous game; they now have a red and black color scheme, similar to the Geth Juggernauts from the first game. Capabilities Offensive They are armed with the M-451 Firestorm and can damage you even if you are behind cover. As their weapon range is limited, they will attempt to get close to their opponents. Defensive They have very strong shields, which can be an obstacle to AI Hacking. This is their main defense, however, as Geth Destroyers do not seek cover, exposing their shields to enemy fire. Tactics *Like the Blood Pack and Blue Suns Pyros, Destroyers can be sent to an explosive demise by a single well placed shot to their fuel tanks or a well-timed Overload when their defenses are down; in this case, the shot is considerably more difficult since the Destroyer's hulking frame obscures the silver fuel pack located on its upper back. *When facing a Destroyer head-on the fuel tank cannot be detonated by weapon fire since it is completely obscured by the Destroyer's body. However, the fuel tank is far more exposed from the top and rear, thus presenting a clear shot at the fuel tank if it is targeted from high ground or from the Destroyer's rear flanks. Or, alternatively, an Engineer's Combat Drone will cause the Destroyer to turn around, exposing the tanks. *Unlike mercenary flamethrower units, the Geth Destroyer will not panic if its fuel tank is ruptured and will continue to charge your position, thus raising the likelihood that you will be caught within the blast radius of the explosion. *It is possible to detonate an unshielded Destroyer with powers such as Incinerate and Overload, or by using Disruptor Ammo. AI Hacking will also prove valuable distraction and/or help against other enemies. Because of their enhanced stats, Destroyers are even more dangerous up close than Pyros. Even Vanguards must take these foes down from a distance rather than engaging within their flamethrowers' deadly reach. *When exploring the worlds in the Firewalker Pack, Geth Destroyers are armed with ML-77 Missile Launchers to compensate for the distances that the M-451 Firestorm can not reach. In this situation, dodge the missiles while firing a few well placed shots and the Destroyers will fall in no time. Ru:Разрушитель